James McLeod
James Fletcher McLeod (born 29 September 2058) is a half-blood British wizard. Currently, he is the Arts & Crafts professor at the Primary Wizarding School. History Born and raised near Glasgow, James is the middle child of three. He has a sister, Abigail, who is three years younger than him, and a brother, Justin, who is 9 years older than him. Mummy McLeod was a wizard robe designer while her husband served in the muggle British military. They had a lovely, easy childhood. James enjoyed teasing his older brother when he was home during the summers and his little sister when Justin was gone. After his childhood in Glasgow, James went off to Hogwarts each school year as a Gryffindor until he graduated. He was quite popular and did very well academically as well as athletically. He played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser for his final two terms. Afterward, he headed east to Edinburgh to study at the Wizarding University. However, during James’ first year at university, he took some time off due to the sudden death of his parents. During this time, he stayed with his elder brother Justin, his wife and two kids, as well as his younger sister Abigail before returning back to school. Despite the initial setback, James continued his studies after grieving. He graduated in 2052 with a degree in Fine Arts and then moved south to West London and roomed with some friends while he worked at a shop here and there (often had more than one job at once) to save up his money. While wandering Diagon Alley one day (in 2085) he met a new friend, Val Tarantino. They easily became best friends and soon began dating. Though neither of them had expected a long term relationship to come of this, the men were engaged on Christmas day of 2087 and set the wedding date for August of 2089. In the summer of 2078, James finally found a full-time, permanent job working at the Primary Wizarding School in Edinburgh. The following school year, James began teaching Arts and Crafts to wizarding kiddoes aged four to six and absolutely loved every moment of it. Personality James is a very relaxed, easy-going guy. He generally gets along with anyone he meets and easily makes friends upon first meeting people. He loves to be outdoors, in the sun, which certainly keeps his freckles on the surface. When he’s not working, James is usually with friends; whether that’s skateboarding, hiking, camping, swimming, it depends on the day. James is always doing something, always looking forward to the next new adventure. He is a genuinely happy guy. He has a talent for painting and often paints his own designs on the several skateboards and surfboards that he owns. Academic & Work History SCHOOLING: Hogwarts (Gryffindor): 2071-2078 Wizarding University Edinburgh Camous: 2078-2082 WORKING: University Rags Shop: 2078-2080 Chowder’s Fish and Chips Shack: 2080-2082 E.K. Outfitters (Assistant Manager): 2081-2082 London Skate Shop (Assistant Manager): 2082 -2087 West L Lmtd.: 2083 - 2086 Primary Wizarding School (Edinburgh) Arts & Crafts: 2087-present Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2077 Category:Alumni Category:Primary School Staff Category:Wizarding University Alumni